This invention relates to loading shaft positioning apparatus for hardness tester. More particularly, it relates to loading shaft positioning apparatus employing electomagnetic means.
Generally, in applying a test load on specimen on a hardness testing machine, it is a common practice to predetermine the position of its loading shaft so that the load is applied in the optimum condition.
Conventionally, this positioning of the hardness tester loading shaft has been effected by elevating a screw shaft fitted on the underside of the anvil. By this, the loading shaft adapted to contact for the specimen, while reading the resulting upward displacement of the loading shaft on an indicator. The loading shaft elevating work is performed manually so that the upward displacement (i.e., the reading on the indicator) falls within a given range.
However, such conventional positioning means requires incessant reading of the indicator while elevating the loading shaft, so that the elevation be stopped when the reading falls within the given range. Accordingly, considerable attentiveness and skill have been demanded.